vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wobbuffet
|-|Wobbuffet= |-|Wynaut= Summary Wobbuffet is a Psychic-type Pokémon from the second generation. It is quite special compared to others like it due to lacking any direct attacks. Instead, it endures attacks and then counters. This means that it is never the first one to attack. Wynaut, the prevolved form of Wobbuffet, is often seen playing around with friends and loves to eat sweet fruit. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C '''physically, '''Varies with Counter and Mirror Coat | At least 7-A physically, Varies with Counter, Mirror Coat and Bide Name: Wynaut | Wobbuffet Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Patient Pokémon, Psychic-type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection (Via Counter and Mirror Coat), Forcefield Creation (Via Safeguard), Death Manipulation (Via Destiny Bond), Darkness Manipulation (Via Shadow Tag), Power Nullification (Via Encore), Statistics Reduction (Via Charm), Telepathy, Healing (Via Self-Curer), Enhanced Senses (Via various IQ skills), Fear Manipulation (Via Intimidator), Statistics Amplification (Via Defender, which increases its defense while reducing its attack), Body Control (Can inflate its own body), Teleportation (As shown in Pokemon Ranger), Dynamax, Resistance to Psychic, Fighting-type moves and Sleep Manipulation | Energy Projection (Via Bide) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Can harm other members of its species, which are comparable to other Baby Pokemon like Cleffa, who can tank meteor impacts), Varies with Counter and Mirror Coat (Depends on the reflected attack) | At least Mountain level+ '''physically (Can harm other members of its species), '''Varies with Counter, Mirror Coat and Bide Speed: Transonic '''| '''Relativistic (Comparable to someone like Charizard in speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class '''physically, Varies with Counter | At least 'Mountain Class+ '''physically, '''Varies '''with Counter 'Durability: Building level | At least Mountain level+ (Extremely durable, even compared to the likes of Gyarados) Stamina: High (Comparable to Pokémon in the Chansey line) Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with most attacks, varies with Mirror Coat (Depends on the attack reflected) | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks, varies with Mirror Coat Standard Equipment: Lax Incense (Passively allows to have a chance of about 10% to dodge attacks by potentially shining back at the opponent´s eyes), Colbur Berry (Halves the damage of the first received Dark-Type attack of the user) Intelligence: Naive (Pokémon are naturally hardwired for battle, however) | At least Average (Can understand human speech and has endured countless attacks) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to insect, darkness and soul-based powers, although this usually means that the enemy will have more damage reflected on them; can´t reflect back moves considerably beyond its durability, the tail is its weak point and Bide leaves it vulnerable to actual damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shadow Tag:' Wobbuffet steps on the opponent's shadow, preventing them from escaping. *'Counter:' Wobbuffet inflates its body, and then counters any physical attacks back at the sender with twice the strength of the original hit. *'Mirror Coat:' It surrounds its body with a special coating that reflects projectiles attacks back with twice their original power. *'Safeguard:' A forcefield that blocks indirect attacks such as status effects, although it cannot block regular attacks. *'Destiny Bond:' If the ability is activated right before the final blow, it will also instantly defeat the one who KO'd or killed Wobbuffet. *'Splash:' Wobbuffet uselessly flops around, which has no effect. *'Charm:' Wobbuffet captivates its opponent with a glance, reducing their will to fight and sharply lowering their offensive capabilities. *'Encore:' Forces the opponent to repeat constantly the last attack they used, preventing the use of any other abilities except passive ones for a while. *'Astonish: '''The user attacks the target while shouting in a startling fashion. It may also make the target flinch. *'Flail:' The user flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health the user has the greater the move's power. *'Bide: Woobuffet-only, the user leaves itself vulnerable and then fires against the last target that hitted it a beam with twice the damage received while this move was used in power. The move fails if no direct damage is received. '''Key: Wynaut | Wobbuffet Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Death Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Telepaths Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Darkness Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8 Category:Kids Category:Energy Users